


Your first and last

by taeyoungtae



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, They are whipped, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, doctor!woobin, kinda a love at first sight(?), mnm if you squint veeery hard, police!serim, they k i s s e d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyoungtae/pseuds/taeyoungtae
Summary: Woobin does not believe in soulmates or destiny before but at the moment, as he spends time with Serim, he thinks he’s starting to believe it already.
Relationships: Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Your first and last

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day!!! Just adding fluff to the Seriwoo tag for the heart's day hehe 
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I honestly didn't know what i was writing.  
> I started writing this 3(?) months ago.  
> This was just inspired by the fansign pics during Flame era where Woobin wore a doctor gown and Serim had a police hat and holding a gun.
> 
> I wanted to write something about it but idek if i give any justice for that lol but anyways,
> 
> I hope you'll like it. Enjoy reading! ♡

Woobin woke up from his nap when the bus took a sudden break. He opened up his eyes and looked at the surroundings when he realized that it’s his stop already. Thankfully he woke up just in time. He probably fell asleep the moment he rode the bus as he was dead tired from his long day shift in the hospital. He quickly gathered his things and went out.

  
The cold night breeze welcomed him as he step out of the bus. The street is already quiet since it’s past midnight. It was actually scary to walk alone but he couldn’t careless as he was literally just dragging his feet at this point. He feels so exhausted and all he wants to do is plopped down on his bed and sleep, which he barely does for the past few weeks due to his hectic schedule in the hospital. 

  
He’s now walking on the dark alley when he suddenly slowed down his pace. He felt someone’s presence behind him. His senses are in high alert, his eyes wide awake now as he grabbed his bag strap tightly and run. He feel his heart starting to beat faster when he felt the person behind him started to run and chase him. Woobin looked back and saw a man wearing a black cap and a mask, a pocket knife on his hand. He continued to run as fast as he could and cursed himself when he almost tripped. The last thing he wants to experience right now is to be stabbed on this dark alley and die.

He wants to lay down on his comfy bed, not here on this dark alley.

He was about to turn on the next street when someone grabbed his arm and dragged him at the side.

“Help!” Woobin started to scream for help but the man covered his mouth and shushed him. His whole body was shaking in fear, his tears are starting to gather on his eyes.

  
“Shhh.. I’m not going to hurt you. Just stay here and keep quiet.” The man whispered, his voice near his ears which made the young doctor shiver.

“P-please don’t hurt me. I’m willing to give my things to you. My money, my phone, just please, don’t hurt me.” Woobin said quietly, his eyes are still closed, silently praying to all the gods to make him safe and alive.

  
The man didn’t said anything and just tighten the hold on his shoulders which made him squeak.  
He stiffened when he felt the guy behind him move and took something out on his pocket.  
“N-no, no please don’t hurt me. Please don’t—”

Suddenly, the man let go of him which made him fall on the ground as his knees suddenly felt so weak.

Suddenly, he heard a man groaning and throwing profanities here and there.

He finally decided to look up and see what’s happening. There, just right in front of him he saw a guy face flat on the ground, another guy holding back his arms and putting handcuffs on him.

“I finally caught you.” The guy wearing a denim jacket said.

“Fuck you! Let me go!” the guy is still squirming but the other guy just held him down effortlessly.

“No, fuck YOU. You almost had another victim again.” He hissed and a few seconds later, a police siren can be heard and police officers started to drag the guy on the ground.

Still shocked about what happened, Woobin just watched how the scene unfold before his eyes, still on the ground trembling in fear.

The guy wearing a denim jacket looked at him while dusting off his hands on his pants. He tried to calm himself when he saw the guy approaching him.

“Hey, are you okay?” the guy asked softly before he wrapped his arm around Woobin’s shoulders and helped him to stand up. He almost lost his balance again if it wasn’t because of the black haired guy who had his shoulders around him.

“What was that? W-what just happened?” he asked, looking up at the guy in front of him.

“You almost got kidnapped…” he gasped when he heard that. The tears that he tried so hard to keep started to fall and he started sobbing making the other guy flustered.

“H-hey, stop crying. You’re safe now.” The guy tried to comfort him by patting his back but to no avail. The younger’s body is still shaking in fear and his cries are still getting loud. Frustrated on why is this happening to him.

“H-how can you guarantee that I’m safe now? What if there are still bad people out there? What if I didn’t make it alive this time? I still have many things I want to do! I will still meet my mom! My patients will look for me! I can’t be dead! I don’t—”

The guy suddenly held both of his shoulders gently and started to pat his head like he’s a child while staring at him straight in the eyes which made him stop rambling. He can’t stop his sniffles though.

“I’m Serim. Park Serim.” The guy suddenly introduced himself and smiled at him. Woobin didn’t say anything so he continued, “If you want I’ll walk you home just to be sure you’ll make it safe.”  
Woobin stared at the dark hazel brown eyes who’s looking back at him and for some reason, he felt safe.

“W-who are you? How can I make sure that you will not hurt me too?” he asked which made Serim chuckled and took something out on his pocket and showed the younger his ID.

_Oh, he’s a police officer…_

“You don’t have to worry. I’ll make sure that you’ll be safe.” Serim talked to him softly as if he’s talking to a child.

He knows it’s not the right time but he can’t stop thinking about how cute the younger is. His cheeks and nose are red, probably from the cold and his eyes are glistening with tears. He was just looking at him like a lost child and Serim just felt the urge to protect him.

Woobin cleared his throat and sniffed. “My name is Woobin.” He saw the policeman smiled at him before extending his hand and offer it to him for a handshake which he gladly accepts.

“Nice to meet you, Woobin. Don’t worry about anything. I will keep you safe and protect you.”

\---

  
After Serim talked to the other policemen, telling them everything that happened they found themselves eating a hot ramen on a 24/7 convenience store just a few blocks away from Woobin’s apartment. The younger insisted to treat Serim something as a thank you for saving his life and for walking him home. They are sitting beside each other, facing the glass wall overlooking the dark empty street.

“You shouldn’t really walk alone especially at this hour. It’s dangerous” Serim said, mixing his ramen.

“I have no choice… my shift ended at midnight and I just really want to go home. It’s been a long time since I had a proper sleep and I missed my bed.” Woobin pouts unconciously and Serim thinks it’s cute.

“Have you not heard about the kidnapping cases here?”

“Actually no… I had no idea. I’m just very busy, you know? I don’t even have enough time to take care of myself properly or message my mom, how much more watch a news.” Serim just watch the younger plays with his food. Obviously not in the mood to eat after what happened.

He suddenly reached out for his bag and gave a pack of gummies to the young doctor. “Here.”

“Gummy bears?” Woobin asked, eyeing the pack of colorful candies on Serim’s hands.

“Yeah, it’s my comfort food. Whenever I feel stressed or troubled, I always eat that to help me calm down.” The older scratched his nape, suddenly feeling embarrassed for being so random and it made the younger chuckled.

 _“Atleast these are not sweets._ ” Woobin thought. He really appreciate the gesture and it made him smile softly. He’s happy because there are still people who are kind like this guy.

“Thank you but are you sure you want to give this to me?” He asks and Serim nods.

“I can see that you’re still bothered by what happened and I also want to say sorry for making you scared earlier.” Woobin took the pack of gummies and looked at him confused.

“Why? When did you made me scared?”

“Earlier… when I grabbed your arm and covered your mouth.” Woobin thought about it and realized that it was Serim who did that.

“Oh, so it was you?”

“Yes. I saw you running away from that bastard that’s why I hid you from him… but I guess I made you more scared seeing how much you were trembling earlier.”

Woobin cleared his throat and looked away, obviously embarrassed and Serim can’t help but to laugh which made the latter look back at him.

“What are you laughing at?! I honestly felt like I was going to die earlier!”

“Nothing. It’s just that you’re really cute when you’re flustered.” He said softly, thinking that the younger won’t hear him but he obviously did the way his cheeks slowly turned to a shade of red and his small eyes widened.

“Wha—what..” he stuttered, eyes blinking fast which made Serim chuckled and muttered “See?” He shook his head and proceed to continue eating his ramen.

His smile won’t leave his face.

“Just eat before it gets cold and soggy.” He said when he noticed that the other was still looking at him and not eating his food.

Still dumbfounded at what Serim said, he decided to just shrug it off and continue eating. A comfortable silence enveloped the two as they finished their food.

Woobin’s mind was full of thoughts about the things happened to him just now.

One moment he was riding a bus, excited to finally have his day off. Then the next thing happened, he was getting chased by a kidnapper and someone saved his life. That someone turned out to be a police, a good looking and a very kind one at that. Now they’re eating together. 

For some reason, he felt safe with him. It’s really weird for him to feel something like that with practically a stranger whom he just met a few hours ago but he just really can’t help himself but to trust this guy. Maybe it was because of the warmth on his eyes when he looks at him or the way he felt safe and secured when he wrapped his arms around him when he felt so weak and scared.

He really don’t understand. His mind is a mess right now but the thing that he was so sure of was, he’s very thankful to Serim.

They finished their food and they are now walking side by side. Serim really kept his promise to walk Woobin home just so the younger will feel safe. He didn’t tell where he lives, they are just walking with Woobin leading the way and Serim following him.  
The weather was cold and Woobin really can’t stand this kind of weather. He shivered when a sudden cold breeze hits his face so he snuggled himself more on his favorite fluffy blue jacket with some details of black and white on it. Serim noticed that so he stopped walking and grabbed Woobin’s hand which made the latter surpised.

“Why?” he asked and Serim just took a hot pack out of his jacket’s pocket and placed it on Woobin’s hand.

“You’re cold.” He said simply.

“Oh, it’s fine! My apartment is almost near anyway.” Woobin tried to give it back to the older but he refused to take it back. He insisted that he’s fine and he’s not feeling really cold anyways. He just noticed that Woobin probably can’t stand cold by the way he was dressed up so warmly with his fluffy jacket and scarf but he was still shivering when a cold wind passed by.

“Just keep yourself warm.” Serim said and adjusted the scarf on his neck. Once again, he was taken aback by the action. He is glad that his cheeks were covered with his scarf or else the other will see how pink his cheeks are.

They continued their walk to his apartment and they talk a lot during the whole time. It was really new for Woobin because it really takes him time to adjust to new people around him but he felt comfortable talking to Serim. He was really fun to talk with.  
The way he talks to him was so different from the way he looks. At first, he looks like someone who seems to be hard to approach, someone serious and scary especially how he looks so well built but now he was talking to him softly and smiles warmly at him.

“Are you sure that you won’t get into trouble for spending time with me? I mean, for walking me home instead of doing your job?” Woobin asked as he can finally see his apartment building.

“Don’t worry about that. I was actually off duty right now. It just happened that I saw the kidnapper on my way home. He was on our wanted list so I knew right away that it was him.” Serim explained and now it makes sense to Woobin why the other was wearing a casual outfit.

“So, you live around this area too?” Woobin asked and he stopped as they are now in front of his apartment building. He noticed how Serim blinked and looked at the building before he laughed softly which made him confused.

“Why? What’s so funny?” he asked once again but Serim just grabbed his wrist and entered the building.

“Yeah, I actually live here. 14th floor to be exact.” Serim answered which made Woobin’s eyes grew wide as he let out a short gasp.

“No waaaay! This can’t be!” he said as they entered the elevator. Serim gestured him to enter his floor number and he was also surprised when Woobin pushed the 14 button.

As the elevator door closed, they saw each other’s reflection on the mirror and made eye contact which made the both of them laugh loudly because of the situation.

“I can’t believe I asked to walk you home when we are actually neighbors.” Serim said after their laughters died down. 

“I know right. How come I never saw you here?” Woobin asks.

“I actually just moved in here last week. “  
Woobin nods and realized that he never step his foot on his apartment for almost a whole week that’s why he didn’t know he has a new neighbor.

As they get off the elevator, they walk along the really quiet and empty hallway. It’s almost 3 am so it’s not surprising how empty it is.

“So here’s my room.” Serim said and stopped in front of a door, 3 rooms away from his. They really live this close and Woobin is glad because he finally have a neighbor which he can consider as a friend.

“My room is 3 rooms away from here. Room 14013.” Woobin said which made the other smile. “Thank you so much for today, Serim. I really owe you one.” He added.

“It’s fine, Woobin. Thank you for treating me ramen too.” Serim said, smiling softly at him while ruffling his hair.

“So uhmm.. do you have work tomorrow?” the younger asked hesitantly.

He took back his hand and put it inside his pocket, tilting his head before he answered, “No. I’m off until Tuesday.” Which made the cute guy in front of him smile widely.

“That’s great!” Woobin clasped his hands excitedly and his eyes are sparkling with excitement.

“Hmm why?” Serim asked, silently adoring the younger in front of him on his mind.

“Can I cook dinner for you tomorrow? Just come to my apartment and I’ll cook for you! I feel like ramen is not enough to say thank you for what you did for me earlier.” He said. He was actually surprised himself for suddenly inviting the police on his apartment but it’s fine. He knows he can trust him.

“It’s fine really. You don’t have to—” Serim wanted to decline because he didn’t want to bother Woobin but he was cut off when he saw how the latter pouts unconsciously, obviously getting sad that he’s declining his offer so who is he to decline and make him sad?

“Alright, stop pouting. I’ll go.” He said and he saw how the sparkles on Woobin’s eyes lit up once again.

“Okay! See you tomorrow!” Woobin waves his hand excitedly and walked back to his room.

“Rest well!” Serim said loud enough for Woobin to still hear him but not loud to disturb his neighbors. The latter looked back at him and mouthed “You too!” before he went inside his apartment. 

After he closed the door, Woobin found himself singing happily. It was weird how happy he is right now considering what happened to him a few hours ago but he don’t want to think about it anymore. He feels really excited to take a hot bath and to sleep on his bed. When he wakes up, he will finally be able to cook his homemade dishes again after a week of full of take outs.

At the back of his mind, he knows that he’s also excited to see Serim once again and to spend more time with him. Maybe watch some movies together or just talk and get to know him more.

He knows that he’s having a _tiiiiinyyy_ little crush with the policeman who saved him who also turned out to be his neighbor.

Well, who wouldn’t have a crush on someone who basically saved your life, who is also very gentleman, caring and even offered to walk you home? Not to mention, Serim looks really handsome too.

  
It’s just a small crush, he thinks.

  
On the other hand, Serim is laying down on his bed and staring at the ceiling, replaying on his mind the things that happened earlier.

He was on his way home after meeting up with his parents. He just finished tying up his shoelaces when he heard loud and hurried footsteps echoing the dark and empty street so he looked back and saw a guy getting chased.

Then it happened, he grabbed the guy’s arm and pulled him at the side, he arrested the criminal.   
He was also surprised to himself when he suddenly offered to walk him home. When he saw Woobin cry, he just felt so bad seeing him like that. He realized that he doesn’t want to see him cry anymore and he just had this sudden urge to protect him.

Which is weird because he’s a police. This was not the first time that he saved someone’s life from bad people because he’s only doing his job. He never felt attached to the people he met at work or to the people he “saved”.

But there is just something about the younger that made him want to protect him. Not only because he’s a police and it’s his job. He just have this urge to keep him safe and to do everything so that he won’t see him cry anymore.

“Goodness, I only met him a few hours ago and just spent a few moments with him but I can’t get him off on my mind anymore.” He grumbles and covered his face with his pillow. Trying to sleep and stop himself from thinking about the cute guy he just met who have the cutest cheeks that blushes so easily when flustered.

Woobin slept until late afternoon. He feels so lazy to get up but he knows that he should and do the things that he needs to do. He will have a visitor later, he needs to clean up his apartment. He also checked his fridge and sighed in relief when he saw there are still food and ingredients that he can use. Atleast he don’t need to go out to buy at the supermarket.

He actually had no idea what to cook for the older since he still don’t know his favorite foods but he just decided to cook tonkatsu and tteokbeokki because he thought Serim probably eat these foods too. He also decided to cook cheeseballs because he’s craving for it.

He took a mental note to ask Serim his favorite foods later so that he can cook it next time. If given a chance…

He was so focused at cooking that he didn’t noticed the time. He is just finishing up the tteokbeokki when he heard someone knocking on his door.

“Coming!” he said while making his way on the door. When he opened it, he smiled widely at his visitor.

“Hi, am I too early?” Serim asked. He shook his head, answering a soft “No. You’re just on time.” and opened the door widely, inviting the other to his small apartment.

“Make yourself comfortable! I will just finish this real quick.” Woobin said, making his way back to kitchen to finish everything up.

  
Serim looked around the apartment. The size is just the same as his unit but Woobin’s apartment is much more neater than his. Everything really suits Woobin. He noticed that the latter likes it simple and minimal.  
He saw some picture frames in the corner so went and looked at it. These are pictures of Woobin when he was younger and he’s really cute even before.

There are also photos of him with his mom and dad, his friends and his dogs.

A picture frame caught his eyes. He grabbed it so he can look at it closer.

It is a picture of Woobin with a child, hugging him as they both smile happily at the camera. Woobin is wearing his doctor suit. He smiled when he saw how cute he is with his round specs and the Purin headband.

“What are you looking at?” Serim was startled when Woobin suddenly appeared beside him. Looking over his shoulder to see what he’s holding. 

He was too engrossed on looking at the photo that he didn’t realize Woobin is already there.  
He returned the picture frame back on its place before looking at the young doctor who finally saw the picture he was looking at.

“Oh! That photo is cute, right?” Woobin asked, smiling as he looked at the picture frame.  
Serim nods, “Yeah, it’s really cute.” 

“Her name is Byeol,” Woobin said as he picked up the picture frame. “she is one of my patients and you know what, she is really cute and sweet. She’s a really a bubbly child despite her condition and this photo was taken during her birthday. That explains the headband.” Woobin chuckles along with Serim.

“You look really close to her.” Serim commented. The younger put back the frame on the shelf and smiled.

“Well, we’ve been treating her for years. She basically grew up going back and forth in the hospital. It’s like her second home already. Byeol also likes me a lot because she said I look like her teddy bear. She's like a younger sister for me.” Woobin said which made Serim smile.

“That’s cute. I hope she will finally get better. She should be going back and forth in the malls or amusement park, not in the hospital.” He said which made the young doctor nod in agreement.

“Anyway! The dinner is all done! Let’s eat?” Woobin said, changing the topic and led Serim to his small dining area.

What welcomed Serim when he saw the table and the dishes Woobin prepared for tonight made him speechless. He only stared at it and he probably look dumb right now with his mouth slightly agape with the sight.

Woobin saw his reaction and he mistook it as something bad, that his visitor didn’t like the foods he prepared. 

“Uhmmm. I’m sorry if you don’t eat these. I forgot to ask you about your favorite foods so I just cooked whatever I can think of.” He said as he rubbed his neck shyly.

“No. Wha- what are you saying? These are literally my favorite foods!” Serim said which made the younger look at him wide eyes.

“For real?"

“Yes!” he laughs, “Wow. I can’t believe you cooked my favorite foods without knowing that they are actually my favorite. You even cooked cheeseballs…” 

“This is so funny. I was worried for nothing.” Woobin said as they both laugh.

They started to eat and he feels so happy seeing Serim enjoys the food he made. He saw how his eyes sparkled in delight when he first tasted them. They also talked a lot about random things, asking about their own preferences about different things and just basically getting to know each other more.

They both realized that they really enjoyed each other’s company and they talk as if they know each other for years already. They just feel really comfortable with each other and Woobin thinks they really click well which is the same case for Serim. 

Woobin does not believe in soulmates or destiny before but at the moment, as he spends time with Serim, he thinks he’s starting to believe it already.

  
When they are done eating, Serim insisted to wash the dishes for them but Woobin rejected since he’s a visitor. At the end, both of them just washed the dishes together.

They also decided to watch some movies. One movie for Woobin’s choice and the other one for Serim. They didn’t noticed the time and suddenly it’s already midnight. 

“Thank you so much for today, Ruby.” Serim said as they get up on the couch because he needs to go home already and let the younger rest.

“Ruby?” Woobin asked, taken aback by the sudden name.

“I just thought about it. It’s like a short and cute nickname for your name. Do you mind if I call you that?” he asked as they’re now walking to the door with Woobin beside him, trying hard to hide the smile creeping on his face at the thought of Serim giving him a cute nickname.

“Hmmm, I don’t really mind. It’s actually cute. ” he opened the door and they went out, standing outside Woobin’s apartment.

“Thank you for spending time with me today too. I really had fun today.” Woobin said, smiling at the guy in front of him.

“Likewise. I really enjoyed today and the foods you cooked really tastes amazing. You go and rest now. Enjoy your time with your mom tomorrow, okay? Good night, Ruby.” Serim said as he ruffles the younger’s hair. He was about to go when he felt someone reached out and held his hand.

He looked back and saw Woobin retracting his hand quickly, maybe realizing what he just did. The tint on his cheeks says it all.

“Hmm? Why?”

“Uhhh… sorry about that. I just want to say good night too… Selm hyung.” He said. His last words was delivered softly and hesitantly. Before Serim can even process the name that he just called him, he saw the younger rushing to open his door and entering his apartment while saying “Sweet dreams and take care!” loudly.

Serim was left dumbfounded outside. He saw the door opening again and saw Woobin peeking his head out of the door to look at him while waving his tiny sweater paws saying “Good night” once again before closing the door.

Serim looked at the door and after a few seconds, a wide smile appeared on his face and it turned into a soft laughter when everything that just happened finally sinked in to him.

 _“He called me Selm hyung.”_ He thought and it made him smile once again that he needed to cover his mouth with his hand just to hide the big smile on his face. He can’t believe that he’s getting giddy like a highschooler just because someone calls him with a nickname.

“Gosh. He is so cute.” He whispered and with one last look on Woobin’s door, he went back on his apartment. The younger still on his mind.

Before he only spent his day offs alone at his apartment, sleeping or just watching some netflix series. He also calls his mom and talk with her on the phone, telling her about how his week went or just talking about random things.

But this time it feels really different as he didn’t spend it alone anymore. At first he spent it with Serim and then the next day, his mom came over to visit him.

He loves his mom so much. He says everything to her, that’s why he told her everything that happened the night before and well, of course he told her about his neighbor and new friend, Serim and his little crush on him.

As expected, his mom was really worried when he told her about the incident. He got scolded for walking home alone at midnight but she also wanted to thank Serim personally so she cooked something for the police and delivered it personally to him.

  
Serim spent his day cleaning his apartment that day. That was the only day he can finally take out some of his things from the boxes and organize everything. He felt really thankful that he didn’t let the laziness consumed him because if he did, it will be so embarrassing for his sudden visitors to see how messy his apartment was.

He was actually surprised when someone knocked on his door and see a middle aged woman outside, offering food to him. She looked familiar but Serim can’t remember where she saw her that’s why he thought she was just a kind neighbor but then, he saw Woobin appeared beside her muttering a soft “Sorry..” and looking apologetic.

Now he knows why she was familiar when he remembered the pictures he saw yesterday on Woobin’s apartment. She’s his mom.

Woobin’s mom is really kind just like what Woobin said to him last night. She talked to him a lot and thanked him for everything that he did for his son and for keeping him company.

Woobin was praying hard that his mom won’t say anything about his little crush on Serim. His mom tends to be talkative and just say anything she wants.

When they were bidding good bye to Serim already, Woobin sighed in relief that his mom didn’t said anything about it but the relief suddenly vanished.

“It’s really nice meeting you Serim. You are very kind and even handsome at that. Are you in a relationship right now?” His mom asked smiling brightly at Serim and the latter was caught off guard with the question.

“Uhh… thanks Ma’am.. and no, I’m not in a relationship right now.” Serim said rubbing his neck shyly.

Woobin mentally face palmed himself when his mom squealed loudly and grabbed Serim’s both hands who looked taken aback by the action.

“Oh my! That’s great to hear! My son here has been single for all his life. Maybe you’re the one he’s been waiting all these time. Right, Woobie?” his mom said and it made him choke on air.

“M-mom! What are you saying?!” he can feel his cheeks heating up and he looked at Serim who has a faint tint of pink on his cheeks too.

“Oh, come on! You even told me that you lik—” he quickly covered his mom’s mouth and pulled her back as he laughs nervously.

“D-don’t mind her, Selm hyung. We have to go now. I’m really sorry for suddenly intruding. You should take a rest now.” Woobin said quickly, slightly pinching his mom’s arm telling her to not say anything anymore.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind. I had a really great time with you both. Thanks for the food too Ma’am.” Serim said and bowed slightly. Mrs. Seo shrugged his son’s hands on her.

“You are very welcome, Serim and please stop calling me Ma’am, it’s too formal. Just call me Mrs. Seo… or you know what? Just call me Mom.” She said and Woobin just really want to bury himself at the moment.

He is so embarrassed, he don’t know how he will still be able to face Serim properly after this.

“Mom~ stop that!” he whines but his mom just laugh at him.

“Okay, I’ll stop now. Thank you so much again Serim! I hope to see you again soon. The offer still stands though, feel free to call me mom.” She said and Woobin had enough of her teasing.

“Bye Selm hyung!” he said as he drags his mom back to his apartment.

A few weeks passed since then and both of them became busy again with their own profession and the responsibilities they have but despite that, they still make time for each other as much as their time allows them to.

There are times when both of them have the same rest days and they always spend it together.  
Sometimes they go out to the mall, Woobin accompanying Serim to shop new clothes, they sometimes go and watch movies or they just spend their time together on each other’s apartment.

One time they were at Woobin’s apartment, he taught Serim how to cook but it was really a mess. Woobin laughs at how frustrated Serim was after tasting his first cooked meal and told Woobin to never eat it and just throw it away. They ended up ordering pizza because they’re too hungry already.

He still ate it though, he was determined to eat the food Serim made since he saw how much effort he put into it. He admits that it was not that good but everyone went through that especially when it was their first time cooking, even him.

  
It’s been more than a week since they last saw each other and Serim admits that he do miss seeing Woobin and spending time with him.

The doctor is very busy these days but he still never failed to message him when he had the chance. They also call each other when both of them are not busy or on a break, just listening to each other’s stories and telling how their days went, just like now.

It is almost midnight and Woobin finally had time to rest and have a coffee break while Serim, they are now finished patrolling with his co-worker, Jungmo who’s driving right now on their way back to the station.  
Woobin messaged him if he can call and who is he to reject when he also missed hearing his voice?

“Make sure you’re still eating properly, Ruby.” Serim tells him over the phone and he heard the younger hummed in response.

 _“I will. You too, Selm hyung. Please always be careful at work. Promise me that you won’t get yourself hurt. You have no idea how much I’m always worried about you...”_ Woobin said softly which made him smile.

One thing that he really likes about the younger is that he’s very caring and sweet.

He saw Jungmo from the side looking at him weirdly so he cleared his throat to hide it.

“Hmmm, I can’t promise you that I won’t get hurt. You know how my job works, right?” he heard the other sighed deeply on the other line.

“Alright, don’t be sad. I promise that I will do my best to be safe so you won’t get worried, okay?” He added when the younger didn’t say anything. He noticed that they already arrived as Jungmo started parking the car.  
_“Alright.. I know that’s your job but…”_ he heard him sigh once again. _“Just be safe, hyung.”_

“I will. I have to go now, Ruby. Don’t forget to take a rest.” He said, removing his seatbelt with his other hand.

_“Okay. Take care, hyung.”_

“You too, take care of yourself.”

Woobin didn’t say anything for a few seconds and Serim was about to hang up until he heard Woobin saying something, he put his phone back on his ears.

“Oh, sorry. What were you saying?”

_“Uhh… nothing! It’s not really important.”_

“Then tell me, what is it? I didn’t heard it properly earlier.”

Woobin was quiet for a few seconds, he knows that the younger was hesitant to say it.

 _“I said that I miss you, hyung.”_ He whispered but Serim still heard it loud and clear.

He was surprised to hear that and he once again felt the butterflies on his stomach, his cheeks heating up. This time, he can’t stop the wide smile on his face so he just covered it with his other hand, trying to compose himself before answering.

“Me too, Ruby. I miss you too.”

The next time they saw each other was very unexpected, at least for Woobin.

He just finished his shift and he was very physically and emotionally drained. His colleagues told him to just go home and rest. He was about to go home when he saw a very familiar face walking across the hallway.

“Selm hyung?” he whispered and followed the guy. He only saw a glimpse of his face but he knew that it was him.

He saw him getting his coffee in the vending machine, lost on his thoughts because he didn’t noticed Woobin approaching him.

“Hyung.” He calls and the guy was obviously startled by the way he jumped a little.

“R-ruby! What are you doing here?” he asks, avoiding his gaze and drinks his coffee. 

“Because I work here, hyung. Should I be the one to ask you that?” he tilts his head and noticed how Serim hid his right hand on his back.

“Oh! I didn’t know that this is the hospital you are working at. Are you going home now?” he asks, still not looking at him. Woobin also noticed how he’s changing the topic. He squint his eyes on him and there, he noticed some bruises forming on his face. 

He held Serim’s chin and made him look at him and he saw that he really has faint bruises on his face. He grabbed Serim’s right hand that he was trying to hide when he saw that it was bandaged. He instantly removed his hold when he heard the older hissing in pain.

“W-what happened…” he whispered, still looking at the injured hand. It looks like it was freshly bandaged.

“I’m fine Ruby. It’s just a small cut.” Serim tells him and give him a reassuring smile but it disappear when he saw Woobin looked at him with such sad eyes.

"Yeah, just a small cut that they needed to stitch the stab wound on his hand.” Someone suddenly said, which made Woobin turned to look at the approaching guy.

“Jungmo, shut up.” Serim hissed.

“So, you are Ruby?” the same Jungmo guy asked, ignoring his friend. Woobin nods his head as a response. Still confused on who is this guy and why is he talking to him like he knows him.

“His name is Woobin, don’t call him Ruby!” Serim said at the side glaring at him.

“Okay chill! You kept calling him Ruby, how do you expect me to know his real name? Jeez, I never knew you are this possessive.” Jungmo replied and whispered the last sentence, only loud enough for Serim to hear it as he rolled his eyes at him before he looked back at the guy they were talking about.

“Hi Woobin, my name is Jungmo and I work with Serim. He talks about you a lot.” Jungmo said smiling as he extends his hand to offer a handshake which the younger accepts. He felt Serim pinched his arm because of what he said at the last part.

“Nice to meet you, Jungmo. May I ask, what happened to him?” Woobin asked as if Serim was not standing beside them.

“We caught a burglar earlier and he tried to attack us with a knife and well obviously, Serim got hurt in the process. He had a stab wound on his hand but they already took care of it.” Jungmo explained and the young doctor didn’t said anything other than the small nod he gave as a response.

Jungmo sensed the awkward atmosphere so he cleared his throat and asks “Are you also going home now, Woobin?” which Woobin answered a soft “Yes.”

“Okay great! I’ll give you both a ride home. I won’t take no as an answer. It’s late and both of you looks exhausted already.” Jungmo said.

  
All throughout the car ride, Serim can’t help but to look at Woobin who is sitting at the back through the rear view mirror. He is very quiet the whole time and he was just looking at the window, deep in his thoughts.

He can’t help but to feel worried or bothered by it. This is new… is something bothering Woobin? Is he okay? Is he not feeling well? Is he mad? Those are some of the questions he can’t stop thinking about.

When they finally reached their destination, they thanked Jungmo and went inside the building together. The younger is still not saying anything while they were in the elevator. He only spoke when Serim is in front of his door.

“Good night, hyung.” He says, not giving him a glance and just continued walking to his apartment.

Serim can’t take it anymore so he made his way to Woobin who is entering the passcode of his apartment. Just when he opened his door, Serim held his hand using his uninjured hand which made the younger look back at him surprised. He entered the apartment with the owner and made the both of them sat down on the sofa.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Serim asks, his hand still holding the other’s hand, unconsciously caressing the palm with his thumb. He got no response from the younger who is just looking down on his lap.

He moved closer and cupped his cheek softly and made him look at him. Both of them are finally looking at each other and Serim felt his heart crack a little when he saw Woobin’s eyes.

It’s just really different from what he was used to. The sparkles of joy on his brown orbs everytime Serim looks at them are not there. Woobin’s eyes are just… sad and empty.

“Ruby, tell me what’s wrong. Are you okay?” he asks once again.

Serim saw how the tears started to pool on his eyes and he panicked. He quickly pulled the younger into a hug and let him cry on his shoulders. He is clueless on what is happening but he didn’t said anything and just let the other cry as he pats his head to comfort him. To let him know that’s he’s there with him.

When he felt Woobin’s cries subsided and he finally calmed down, he pulled back from the hug and wiped his tears away. 

“Sorry.” Woobin mumbles.

“Hmm? Why are you saying sorry?”

“For crying like that.” Serim can’t help but to smile at that.

“Ruby, please know that I don’t mind you crying on my shoulders like that. I will always listen to you and wipe your tears away when you cry. Okay?” Serim said softly and he saw how a lone tear escaped on the younger’s eyes once again but he’s quick to wipe it away.

“Byeol…” Woobin whispered, his voice shaking. Serim didn’t say anything and just waits for him to continue. “She passed away.”

Serim felt his heart drop upon hearing the news. He knows how important the child is to Woobin, she’s like a younger sister to him. He always talks about her and sometimes when they go to the mall, Woobin will buy some hair accessories for her because she loves it.

“I’m so sorry to hear that.” Serim said as he strokes Woobin’s hair slowly to comfort him. He saw the younger sniffed.

“I don’t really want to cry because she told me for the last time that she don’t want me to be sad and that she always want me to be happy because I look the prettiest when I smile.” Woobin says, the tears started to pool on his eyes as he remembered Byeol but Serim saw how he’s trying to hold it back.

“You don’t have to hold it back, Ruby. It’s normal to feel sad about it. I know she’ll understand. She’s right when she said that you’re the prettiest when you smile but please do know that you’re still the prettiest even when you cry.” Serim said softly and Woobin let his tears fall as he hugs Serim, burying his face on the latter’s chest.

“Thank you, Selm hyung.”

  
Serim gave him a glass of water after he calmed down. He stayed with Woobin because he knows that the younger needs someone by his side.

Serim runs his finger on Woobin’s soft locks who has his head laying on his lap, he stares at him as the younger holds his injured hand gently, looking at the bandaged hand and tracing his fingers on it very lightly.

“Hyung…” 

“Hmmm?”

“Please always be careful.” Woobin said, he looked at Serim who is staring back at him.

“I will. I’m sorry for making you worry.” Serim gave him a small smile.  
“I better not see you again in the hospital injured and hurt.” Woobin glares at him and he chuckled at that.

“Okay, Dr. Seo. I promise that I will be more careful from now on.” Serim said, smiling at the guy who is looking up at him. 

“I don’t want to lose you too…” Woobin whispered softly but Serim still heard it clearly.

Serim felt his heart clenched when he heard that. Both of them knows how dangerous his work can be but for Woobin, he’ll do his best to be safe. The last thing he want is to see him like this, sad and worried for his well being. He just want Woobin to be happy and he wants to be one of the reason of his happiness.

Ever since that night he first met Woobin, he just had this unexplainable feelings for the younger and it keeps on growing as he spend time with him and get to know him.

His feelings for Woobin just kept getting stronger and he can’t deny it anymore. It’s just too obvious.

He likes Woobin. _A lot_.

  
It is a few weeks after that night. Serim’s hand is finally healed but the scars of the stitches are still a bit visible. They spent another Saturday night together watching movies at Serim’s apartment.

They were actually planning to spend the day with only the two of them but Minhee, Woobin’s closest friend from the hospital decided to crash on Woobin’s apartment. He actually thought he was knocking on a wrong apartment the whole time when Woobin came out from a different room after he messaged him but it turned out, he was at Serim’s apartment.

Of course Minhee knows Serim. Woobin talks about him A LOT. They also met each other a few times when Serim drops by at the hospital, usually to bring coffee or food for Woobin.

The trio were watching a movie when someone suddenly knocked on Serim’s door and that’s when Jungmo came uninvited. He was actually planning to drag Serim with him and have a drink on a bar but he didn’t expect to see Woobin with his cute tall friend.

In the end, they just drink at Serim’s apartment. Jungmo bought the beers and bottles of soju since he was the one who wanted to drink in the first place.  
They were having a lot of fun. This is the first time that Woobin actually spent time with Jungmo and he thinks he’s fun to be with. He’s telling a lot of funny stories and lowkey flirts with Minhee but the taller just shrugs him off all the time and that’s make it funnier.

  
“It’s always funny to see Serim being clingy when he drinks.” Jungmo comments when he saw his friend snuggling at Woobin’s side.

  
“Really?” Woobin asks as he took another shot of soju from the glass.

  
“Yes! One time, we were drinking on a bar and he just suddenly hugged one of our colleague who has a crush on him. He actually thought Serim likes him back.” Jungmo laughs and a pillow suddenly hit his face.

“Shut up Koo Jungmo.” Serim hissed, after he threw the pillow on his friend.

“Ah, I see.” Woobin simply said and shrugs the arms of the guy who was clinging on him.

“Noooo, Ruby that was only one time. I swear…” Serim explains as he clings his arms again with the younger, pouting at him.

“You’re never drinking again with other people.” Woobin says, jealousy is evident on his voice and Serim nods at him like a child. Minhee laughs amused at the sight. Both of them looks really cute together.

As the night deepens, Minhee went home first. He didn’t drink because he still need to go to work the next day. And Jungmo… he was wasted. Serim brought him to the guest room after he passed out.  
Jungmo threw up at him so he had to change his shirt and Woobin cursed internally when Serim went out from his room to join him again. He was wearing a plain black shirt that is too fitted on him that he can see his insane body proportion.

That made him look away and took another shot of beer.

“I’m surprised that you’re still not drunk.” Serim comments as he sit beside Woobin and grabbed another can of beer.

“I actually have a high alcohol tolerance, Mr. Park Serim.” Serim nods, and took a sip of his beer.

“That’s great to hear then. Jungmo is the type of person who invites you to drink but he’s always the first one to pass out.” Both of them chuckled at that.

There was a moment of comfortable silence. Just the two of them enjoying each other’s company. They can’t remember how many shots they already had. Both of them have a high alcohol tolerance but Woobin feels slightly dizzy already.

“Hyung, can I ask you a question?” Woobin breaks the silence.

“Sure. What’s that?” Serim turns his full attention to the younger, he puts the can of beer back to the table and shifts to face the younger.

“How does it feel like to be in a relationship?” Woobin asked, his cheeks are flushed and Serim can’t pinpoint if it was because of the alcohol or because of the question he asked.

Serim did have past relationships before and Woobin knows that. He already asked him before about that and he told him everything and why they didn’t worked out.

“Hmmm… It feels really good to be with someone you love. It’s hard to explain the happiness you’ll feel everytime you spend time with that special person. It doesn’t really matter where as long as both of you are together it is always priceless and it feels magical.” Serim answered and Woobin nods. He didn’t say anything for a few seconds.

“Do you know why I haven’t been into any relationship?” Woobin asked and he shook his head answering “No”.

“If I’ll have to be in a relationship, I want it to last long. I want it to be my first and last that’s why I’m scared at the thought of the person I like will fall out of love with me… I mean, it’s possible. I’m always busy and I just feel like I’m not good enough to be with someone..” Serim stared at the guy in front of him and he reached out to hold his hand.

“I guess you don’t have any idea how amazing you are, Woobin.” Serim said and Woobin felt his heart skip a beat when the other called him with his real name and not Ruby.

“You are very sweet, loveable, kind, caring and fun to be with. You also cook delicious foods and you always make time for the people important to you despite of your busy schedule. The person that you will love will be so lucky to have a Seo Woobin in their life.” Woobin felt Serim’s sincerity when he said those words and hearing them from the person he likes just made him feel so happy and overwhelm with emotions.

“You think so?” Woobin asks as he scoot closer to Serim. 

“Of course… If it was me, I will never let go someone as precious as you.” Serim whispered the last part and he’s not sure if Woobin heard him because he didn’t said anything after that.

Woobin might be tipsy but he is still aware of his surroundings and he heard what Serim said, loud and clear. His heart going crazy and the feelings he have for Serim makes him feel so overwhelmed that he just want to kiss him right now. He’s aware of how close they are now to each other, how they are staring at each other’s eyes so deeply and how Serim’s eyes kept darting to his lips. 

_He’s completely aware how much he wants it too._

A thick atmosphere surrounded them. Both of them aware at the sudden tension between them but no one still dare to make a move. 

Serim is afraid to do something that will probably ruin what they have. He’s drunk, both of them are. He don’t want Woobin to think that he’s taking advantage of their situation right now. He knows he needs to resist himself and this is not the proper time to do it. With one last look to the very inviting lips in front of him, he backed away. 

He was surprised though when Woobin suddenly cupped both of his cheeks and pulled him back closer to him. He was staring wide eyed at the beautiful brown orbs in front of him. His heart beating so fast, just like Woobin’s. Their faces just a few centimeters away from each other.

“You don’t want to kiss me?” Woobin asked, his voice deep with a hint of sadness on it. Serim gulped at that.

“Ruby, I do. But both of us are drunk right now, what if—”

“If you do, then just do it. I’m not that drunk because I know for sure that I also really want to kiss you right now, Park Serim.” Woobin cut him off, staring deep in his eyes. 

Honestly, Woobin doesn’t know where he got the courage to say that but maybe it’s the alcohol on his system and he’s thankful for that, at least he can get to say what he really wanted. His heart is beating really fast and he’s nervous but excited at the same time. Even without saying it out loud, he knows that both of them feels the same way.

Woobin’s gaze is different. There’s something on it that Serim can’t pinpoint but then, he saw how the younger’s eyes dropped to his lips and how he softly bite his own before looking back at him with that same gaze. 

_He wants it just as much._

And with that, Serim’s mind went a little blank and everything that’s holding him back disappeared.

He finally closed the remaining distance between them, their eyes fluttering shut as he pulled the younger’s head closer and claimed his soft lips. He felt him stiffen for a second before he started to respond and kiss him back which made his heart soar with joy. He found himself smiling through the kiss and he felt the younger do the same.

Serim pulled away and leaned his forehead against the other. He kissed his closed eyes, his nose and his cheeks. Woobin opened his eyes and he smiled at him. Serim leaned in and their lips met once again as he lead the second kiss.

It feels like he’s on a cloud 9, feeling the soft lips of the guy he likes moving against him. The same lips who always says his name softly, the same pair of lips that he can only look at every time the owner pouts when he’s teasing him and the same lips that lets out a really beautiful voice and laughter.

Woobin grips on his arms tight and he shivers when he felt how strong and bulky Serim’s arms are against his hold. He knows that Serim goes to gym to workout and all that and there it is, the result of all his workout are literally right there on his hands. And Serim even decided that it was a great idea to change his shirt into this plain black shirt and make Woobin’s head empty. It feels different to actually see it, more on hold onto it tightly as the owner kissed him slow and passionately.

Woobin let out a small noise as he snaked his arms around Serim’s neck when he felt the latter’s arm looping around his waist pulling him closer as he deepen the kiss. 

It was so surreal, so magical for the both of them as they feel each other’s soft pillows and savor this moment. Their hearts beating crazy as they pour their unsaid emotions into that one passionate kiss.

Everything feels so new to Woobin. The feeling of always wanting to feel Serim so close to him, feel the warmth that he gives and the feeling of his lips on him.

They didn’t know how long it lasts until Serim pulled back as they gasp for air.

Woobin still have his eyes closed, cheeks flushed and breathing heavily as his mind is still in dazed about what just happened until he felt Serim’s hand on his cheek, caressing it that it made his eyes open.

Both of them didn’t realized that they are now in a different position as they were earlier, he’s now laying down on the couch with Serim on top of him who is gazing down at him lovingly, caressing his pink cheeks softly. 

He bent down and pecked Woobin’s lips once again, can’t get enough with the younger and as he pulled back, he just stared at Woobin again with a small smile on his face.  


Woobin felt himself smiling back as he look at the beautiful dark hazel brown orbs who are staring at him with intense gaze and he feels like melting under the stare that he just want to hide away from it.

So he did.

He pulled him into a hug and snuggled his face into the crook of his neck. Serim can feel Woobin breathing heavily on his neck, still chasing his own breath and it tickles him a little, but he loves it. Because he can feel that everything that just happened is real, that Woobin is really there on his arms. They just stayed like that for a few minutes. Not saying anything, just listening to their own breath and heartbeat. 

After a few minutes, Serim adjusted their position so that both of them are laying down on his small couch. His right arm under Woobin’s head and his other hand running through the latter’s soft dark locks. The younger’s face is buried on his chest, his arms around his waist, hugging him tightly and listening to his heart beat that is beating loudly just for him.

“Ruby..” he said softly, breaking the comfortable silence.

“Hmmm?”

“Are you sleepy now?” he asked and he felt the younger nod on his chest.

“Then sleep now.”

“You’ll be here when I wake up?” Woobin asked softly, so soft that he’ll probably missed it if they are not as close as they are right now.

“Of course.” He said and he felt the younger tighten his hug and make himself more comfortable on his chest.  
“Hmmm. Good night Selm hyung.”

“Good night, my Ruby. Sweet dreams.” He said and kissed the younger’s forehead as they both drift into dreamland.

  
Woobin fluttered his eyes open, squinting as the sunlight peaks over the blinds and hits his face. He blinked his eyes slowly and his mind started processing where he is. He doesn’t remember how he ended up sleeping on a bed because the last thing he remembered was—

“Oh gosh…” he gasped quietly as the memories of last night flooded his mind. He was about to cover his face with his hands—a habit he does everytime he’s embarrassed, when he finally realized that there is something heavy laying on his stomach and trapping him.

He looked at it and realized that it was an arm and without looking at the owner, he already knows who it is and his heart started to beat faster than usual again.

He turned to his side carefully and faced the guy who has been making him feel all these things for quite a while now.

He just silently watch and admire the person in front of him, sleeping soundly but still looking gorgeous as ever. He thinks about how his little crush turned into something so big that he can’t control and stop it anymore. But to be honest, he doesn’t want to stop what he’s feeling either.

These are all new to him. The feeling of wanting someone to be with him through his ups and downs, to care about someone unconditionally not because he’s obligated to, the feeling of falling in love. 

This might be new to him and it scared him at first especially when he thinks about their different profession. It scares him every time he thinks about the possibility of suddenly seeing Serim as a patient in their hospital.

He’s really scared and he had a lot of what ifs, but at the end of the day, he knows he will regret a lot if he didn’t take the risk.

And for Serim, he’s willing to take any risks.

If it means he would have him in his life like this.

Woobin is cooking breakfast and a hang over soup for the both of them when he felt a presence behind him and just a few seconds after, he felt two strong arms wrapping around his waist, enveloping him into a warm back hug.

“Good morning, hyung.” He says, stirring the soup.

“Mmorning…” Serim says as he snuggles his face into the crook of his neck, sleepiness is still evident on his voice. “I thought you left already.”, he murmurs softly.

Woobin is thankful that he’s not facing Serim or else he will see how red his face is right now.

“I was planning to go back to the bed after I cooked for us but you already woke up.” Woobin said. He tasted the soup one last time and once he’s satisfied he turned off the stove.

“Because I didn’t feel your presence beside me.” Serim says. He turned around and he’s right, the older is pouting, probably sulking and he laughed softly at that.

Sometimes he can’t help but to think who is younger and older between them.  
“Did you carry me to your bed?” he asks as he fix Serim's messy bed hair. The last thing he remembered was he fell asleep on the couch, with his head laying on Serim’s chest.

  
“Yes. I woke up and I can’t feel my arms, it felt so numb. And so that both of us can sleep comfortably.” Serim answers.

“These arms? Nah, you’re kidding me.” Woobin said as he touched the arms that are still wrapped around his waist.  
“You like them?” Serim says as he flexed his arms, his eyes crinkling with mischief when Woobin’s face flushed in red.

“What the—shut up! J-just go and prepare the foods already.” He tried to wriggle out from the arms around him but to no avail. Instead, he heard the guy laughs and pulled him closer for another warm and heart fluttering hug.

“Hyung, the food will get cold.” He says, but to be honest he’s liking it too. It feels so nice to be wrapped around Serim’s arms like this.

“Let’s just stay like this for a while.” Serim said and he put his head on top of Woobin’s.

  
They finally decided to eat and Serim insists to be the one to clean up so Woobin just lay down on the couch as he thinks about what happened last night and this morning. He knows something had changed between them especially how Serim acts around him.

  
He’s really happy and he wouldn’t mind spending his mornings like this with Serim.

But the question is, what are they now? Are they boyfriends? Or still close friends who kissed each other? They still haven’t talked about it yet.

  
He was lost in his thoughts and he was startled when Serim suddenly lay down comfortably on top of him.

A few moments later, Serim held one of Woobin’s hand and caressing it softly. Admiring how their hands fits perfectly well, like a missing puzzle piece that completes each other.

  
“Your hands are really pretty.” Serim says randomly. “They are so soft. You can also cook well and even treat your patients using these hands.” Serim added as he compare their hands. “It’s really the opposite of mine. I have rough hands and now it even has a scar on it, I can’t also cook and my handwriting is so bad that sometimes even I have a hard time reading it.” They both chuckled at that.

  
“I don’t care about those things. These hands never failed to make me feel safe and bring comfort to me. Holding this hand and feeling your warmth like this makes me really happy already.” Woobin says smiling as he intertwined their hands. 

  
“Seo Woobin.” Serim stared down at him with unreadable gaze.

  
“Yes?” Woobin tilts his head slightly as he stared back.

  
“Can I continue spending my mornings, days and nights with you like this and hold your hand forever?” Serim asks.

  
“Hyung, you can’t hold my hand forever. We have to go to work, do our own things and it’s just impossible.” Woobin answered seriously, shaking his head.

  
“That’s not what I meant~!” Serim whines.

  
“Then what?” he asks, feigning innocence but to be honest, his heart is beating crazily once again because he knows what Serim meant.

  
“I’m asking if can I be that lucky person who will have Seo Woobin in their life?” Serim asks once again.

  
“Gosh, is it that hard to ask me directly to be your boyfriend?” he teased.

  
“Stop teasing me! You’re ruining the mood. I’m trying to be romantic here.” Serim pouts and Woobin laughs.

  
Serim cleared his throat as he asks for the third time.

  
“Seo Woobin, can I be your boyfriend?” the way Serim asked that, his voice and his gaze at him, Woobin can feel all the love he has for him and he asks himself, how can he be so lucky to have a Park Serim in his life and to be loved by him?

  
“Of course, hyung. I know that you know how much I like you.” Woobin answered which made Serim smile and crinkled his nose at him affectionately.

  
“Yeah, you’re not so subtle about your little crush on me.” Serim laughs softly when Woobin hits his arm lightly.

“My crush who is now my boyfriend.” The younger said proudly.

“Your first boyfriend.” Serim said as he fixed the hair on Woobin’s face.

“Yes, my first and my last.” He whispered and his boyfriend gave him a very sweet smile as he gave him a nod, “Your first and last.”

“Ruby..”

“Hmmm?”

“I love you.” Serim whispered, and Woobin felt like drowning on his gaze.

“I love you too.” Woobin says back softly. Their eyes fluttering shut as Serim leaned down. They can feel each other’s breath and just a few more centimeters, their lips are about to touch.

“Hey Serim do you hav—”

Their eyes snapped open and look at the direction of the guest room, revealing Jungmo with his messy bed hair. They completely forgot that Jungmo is still there. They were all frozen in shock.

  
Jungmo blinked at the sight in front of him. Woobin laying down on the couch with Serim on top of him and was about to kiss.

  
“I-I’M SORRY! I didn’t mean to disturb you! Please continue what you are doing.” Jungmo said as he shuffles back to the room and slammed the door shut.

Woobin’s face was so red and he covered his face with his hands.

  
“That was so embarrassing! How can we forget that Jungmo is still here.” He whines and Serim chuckles at the sight. He removed his boyfriend’s hands covering his face and intertwined it with his.

  
“He said we can continue.” Serim said, looking at Woobin’s flushed face. It’s always so cute how his face and ears so red when he’s embarrassed or shy.

  
“Yah! Park Serim!” Woobin gasped but when he felt Serim’s lips against him, he can’t help but to smile and it feels like nothing matters aside from the two of them at that moment.

And he thinks, Serim is right.

  
It really does feel good to be with someone you love. And he thinks about the times they spend with each other and every moment is indeed magical when he’s with Serim no matter where and when.

**Author's Note:**

> \- The end! Thank you so much for reading ♡


End file.
